I am Not a Kind Person (and Probably Never)
by reauvafs
Summary: Kyouka terluka parah, ponselnya berada jauh dalam jangkauannya dan ada orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Hari itu Akutagawa (lagi-lagi) tidak menganggapnya seperti pion. (spoiler manga ch 49)


Title: I am Not a Kind Person (And Probably Never)

Rated: T

Genre: Drama

Character(s): I. Kyouka, A. Ryuunosuke

Disclaimer: Belong to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: Kyouka terluka parah, ponselnya berada jauh dalam jangkauannya dan ada orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Hari itu Akutagawa (lagi-lagi) tidak menganggapnya seperti pion. (spoiler manga ch 49)

* * *

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Luka di lengan kanan dan kaki kirinya memang tidak dalam namun racun yang dibilang si pengguna itu cukup membuat si gadis _ex-mafia_ itu tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Ingin rasanya ia memberi perintah—meskipun kekuatannya itu sudah memahami dirinya—pada _Demon Snow_. Hanya saja ponselnya berada jauh dari genggamannya. Benda itu retak, mungkin telah diinjak dan ditendang sedemikian jauh dari posisinya tergeletak. Atsushi sedang pergi, dan orang-orang ini bersiap memberikannya serangan telak.

Kyouka menutup matanya, menunggu serangan terakhir dilancarkan ke arahnya dengan pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I am Not a Kind Person (And Probably Never)**

Atsushi dan Kyouka baru saja menyelsaikan misi yang diberikan agensi. Mereka hanya ditugaskan untuk menyerahkan dokumen penting untuk seorang politisi yang sedang berkunjung ke Yokohama. Semua nampak lancar-lancar saja. Atsushi menyerahkan dokumen tersebut dan si politisi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kyouka bahkan merasa ini adalah misi termudah yang ia alami setelah kejadian virus yang menyerang dua pemimpin di Yokohama.

"Setelah ini kita mau ke mana?" Kyouka melambatkan langkahnya, kepalanya sedikit menengok ke arah Atsushi yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Misi kali ini lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan."

Atsushi nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan si gadis. Benar mereka terlalu cepat mengerjakan misi ini. Entah karena kedua pihak tepat waktu atau karena Kyouka yang kerap menarik tangannya untuk bergegas ke tempat tujuan. Sepertinya karena yang terakhir.

"Entahlah," Atsushi menghentikan langkahnya. Dipandangnya gadis berambut ungu tersebut. Biasanya apa yang mereka lakukan setelah misi telah selesai dilaksanakan? Pulang ke agensi dan melaporkan? Atau…

Atsushi teringat akan sesuatu. _Tentu saja crepe._ Saat mereka berjalan menuju lokasi pertemuan mereka melihat ada tukang _crepe_ yang berjualan di pinggir jalan. Mungkin Kyouka berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk membeli makanan kecil itu, namun sekarang misi sudah selesai, jadi pastilah itu alasannya untuk bertanya tentang kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

"Kau… Mau _crepe_?" Atsushi menawarkan. Kyouka masih menampakan wajah datarnya, tapi anggukan yang diberikannya seperti menentangnya. "Baik, baik. Akan kubelikan. Kau tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku saja yang belikan."

Kyouka melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari bangku yang mungkin bisa ia duduki. Kebetulan mereka sedang berdiri di dekat taman, jadi Kyouka menunjuk arah taman tersebut dan berkata. "Akan kutunggu di bangku taman sana."

"Oke!" Atsushi tersenyum riang. Tangannya merogoh dompet yang ada di dalam sakunya. "Rasa strawberry dan pisang, kan?" Sekali lagi Kyouka mengangguk dan Atsushi yang menerima tanggapannya langsung beragkat pergi menuju tukang _crepe_.

* * *

Kyouka memasuki taman tersebut. Tidak banyak orang di dalamnya, paling hanya ada empat anak yang berlarian di sekitar taman sambil menendang bola. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyouka yang mulai menduduki bangku taman di sana dan si gadis memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu.

Sore itu cukup berawan, namun langit memberikan warna senja yang menenangkan. Sesekali Kyouka menggerakan kedua kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang. Dirinya menikmati suasana tenang di sekelilingnya.

Namun mungkin Kyouka bukanlah orang yang beruntung saat itu. Saat kedua matanya ingin melihat anak-anak yang berlarian di sekitar taman, yang ia temukan justru dua anak tergeletak di tanah. Duaa anak sisanya memandangi temannya yang terjatuh dengan muka ketakutan. Kyouka bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"—ada apa?" Kyouka bertanya pada dua anak yang berdiri sembari mengecek tubuh anak yang pingsan. Ada darah di sekitar pipi dan tangan salah satu anak yang tergeletak. Anak-anak yang tidak terluka itu gemetaran, terlalu takut untuk menceritakan detil kejadian.

Akhirnya ada salah satu yang angkat bicara. "Ta-tadi Waka… Dan Kei… Ti-tidak sengaja melihat dua pria serba hitam di-di belakang taman.." Temannya memegang tangan anak tersebut. "A-aku.. Kami juga melihatnya, namun mereka berdua yang ketahuan. "Mereka berdua dikejar hingga ke sini dan pria itu me-menembakan pistolnya ke arah Kei… Ta-tapi sepertinya Waka justru melindunginya."

Memang benar, tidak terlihat ada luka di sekujur anak yang satunya lagi. Mungkin ia jatuh pingsan akibat syok saat mengira dirinya tertembak. Kyouka menarik napas lega saat luka yang mengenai anak yang bernama Waka itu tidak terlalu parah karena pelurunya meleset.

"Dan mereka kabur, ya?"

"Se-sepertinya begitu." Anak itu tidak begitu yakin.

Kyouka meraih ponsel yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. "Akan kupanggilkan ambu—" Sebuah lesatan peluru hampir mengenai Kyouka jika saja _Demon Snow_ tidak melindunginya. Kyouka mencari arah serangan peluru tersebut dan menemukan tiga pria berpakaian serba gelap dengan pistol di salah satu dari mereka.

"Anak-anak memang berisik. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan pada orang dewasa jika kami membiarkannya kabur." Salah satu pria berbicara, kedua bahunya meninggi seakan memberikan kesan penuh kelengahan. Kyouka tidak termakan dengan taktik tersebut, ia dapat melihat genggaman pistol pria itu semakin menguat dan dua rekannya terlihat siap untuk menyerangnya dengan pedang yang mereka bawa jika Kyouka mengeluarkan gerak-gerik aneh. "Ah, kalau tidak salah kau gadis yang menyerahkan dokumen penting itu, kan?"

"Baju kimono itu… Dan rambut ungu. Tidak salah lagi." Rekan di sebelahnya menimpali. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya ia tekankan dengan keras. "Tunggu. Aku pernah dengar tentang ciri-ciri itu.. Jangan-jangan kau dari _Port Mafia_?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyouka refleks memanggil Demon Snow untuk menyerang mereka. Sang monster dapat memberikan serangan kilat pada salah satu pria, namun ia dapat menangkisnya dengan pedang yang dibawanya.

Dua pria sisanya langsung berlari menuju Kyouka dengan yang satu berhenti di tengah jalan dan menembakkan pistolnya ke arah sang gadis. Kyouka dapat menghindarinya tanpa masalah, namun kelengahannya akan kondisi di sini membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling tidak beruntung di hari ini.

Ia melupakan anak-anak yang ada di belakangnya barusan. Pria dengan pedang itu menarik salah satu anak yang paling terdekat. Tangisan keras terdengar dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit dan takut memenuhi diri anak itu.

"Jadi bisa kau beri tahu kami isi dokumen yang kau serahkan pada target?"

Kyouka terdiam sejenak, ia tidak bisa mengambil langkah seenaknya. Di depan anak yang disandera tersebut ada pedang yang kapan saja bisa menusuknya. Ia juga tidak bisa memanggil Demon Snow dan membantunya karena mengurusi tiga pria sekaligus akan menyulitkannya menyelamatkan anak-anak.

 _Misi kali ini kita harus memberikan dokumen rahasia ini pada politikus terkenal. Kita tidak diperbolehkan melihat isinya._

Heh, tentu saja memberikan informasi tentang misi adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Baik Port Mafia maupun Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Kyouka tidak diberikan waktu berpikir banyak saat teriakan sang anak yang disandera semakin kencang dan suara kokangan pistol terdengar dari belakangnya.

Kyouka melompat cepat ke arah sang penyandera dan terlihat seperti menyerang si pria dengan tantou yang selalu dibawanya. Namun sebenarnya ia menyelamatkan si anak dan dengan jarak sedekat itu ia memberikan sedikit goresan pada muka pria tersebut.

Suara tembakan lagi-lagi terdengar, dan sekali lagi tidak mengenai Kyouka. Demon Snow yang sudah selesai mengalahkan (tanpa membunuh) pria yang satunya langsung menyerang pria dengan pistol yang barusan mencoba menyerang Kyouka.

"Kalian… Cepat pergi!" Kyouka berteriak pada anak-anak tersebut. Anak yang diselamatkannya masih menangis kencang, namun dua temannya (dan Kei yang tidak terluka sama sekali sudah sadar dan terbangun) telah memanggul si anak yang tertembak bersama-sama. Mereka ketakutan, tapi mereka tetap bergerak sesuai dengan arahan Kyouka.

"Bocah.. Sial!" Si pria yang memegang pistol menembakkan pistolnya ke mana saja. Snow Demon selalu dapat menangkisnya dengan pedang miliknya.

Kyouka tidak diam saja dengan keadaan itu. Ia tahu betul pria yang barusan ia serang sekarang berusaha untuk mengejar anak-anak itu, jadi ia menghambatnya dengan beradu pedang. Tantou miliknya memang serbaguna, ia sama sekali tidak takut untuk melawan pedang—yang sepertinya selalu diasah hingga menjadi setajam itu—yang panjang milik lawan.

Dari sini keadaan terlihat akan menjadi lebih baik untuk Kyouka, hanya saja perjuangan heroiknya digagalkan saat kartu-kartu menusuknya dari depan, mengenai kaki dan tangannya. Tali gantungan ponselnya pun terputus menyebabkan ponselnya terjatuh. Kyouka melompat mundur saat tantounya hampir kalah dengan pedang tersebut, tidak sempat menyelamatkan ponselnya.

"Maafkan kelakuan bawahanku yang lemah dan bodoh itu." Seseorang dengan jas yang sama hitamnya datang. Hanya saja Kyouka dapat merasakan aura yang lebih kuat darinya. Pria itu menghampiri tempat ponselnya terjatuh dan menginjaknya, kemudian menendangnya jauh. Kyouka hampir saja berteriak, namun ia tetap mempertahankan kuda-kudanya. "Kudengar kekuatanmu berhubungan dengan mengontak monster jahat itu lewat ponsel itu, kan? Makanya harus kulenyapkan."

Kyouka melepaskan kartu yang menancap pada tubuhnya. Terdapat tiga kartu yang menancap dan itu terasa seperti pisau. Saat sudah berhasil dikeluarkan, darah sedikit bermunculan keluar dari kimononya. "Jadi kau memiliki kekuatan memanipulasi benda menjadi senjata tajam, ya?"

"Benda-benda tertentu saja." Si pendatang mengeluarkan beberapa kartu dari dalam kantungnya. "Tapi aku paling suka kartu karena mereka punya estetika tersendiri."

"Lihat ke mana kau!" Pria yang satunya lagi menyerang Kyouka lagi dengan pedang panjangnya, Demon Snow datang melindunginya.

Sang pria dengan kekuatan manipulasi bendanya itu melemparkan kartu-kartunya lagi, Kyouka dapat menangkisnya beberapa kali. "Apa kaki dan tanganmu tidak juga mati rasa? Kartu yang kulemparkan padamu itu sudah kuberikan racun sebelumnya, lho."

Dan Kyouka mulai merasakan efeknya. Ia terjatuh ke tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Luka di lengan kanan dan kaki kirinya memang tidak dalam namun racun yang dibilang si pengguna itu cukup membuat si gadis _ex-mafia_ itu tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Ingin rasanya ia memberi perintah—meskipun kekuatannya itu sudah memahami dirinya—pada _Demon Snow_. Hanya saja ponselnya berada jauh dari genggamannya. Benda itu retak, mungkin telah diinjak dan ditendang sedemikian jauh dari posisinya tergeletak. Atsushi sedang pergi, dan orang-orang ini bersiap memberikannya serangan telak.

 _Kau memang cocok menjadi pembunuh._

 _Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik._

Ia menyadari bahwa kelengahan yang ia perbuat seperti layaknya yang ia lakukan pada saat masih di Port Mafia dulu. Memprioritaskan penyerangan lawan daripada melindungi orang-orang sekitar. Padahal ia sudah merasa diterima di agensi karena dapat berkorban demi banyak orang dengan menabrakkan drone-nya ke arah _Moby Dick_ , tapi kenyataannya—

Ia tidak berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu.

Kyouka menutup matanya, menunggu serangan terakhir dilancarkan ke arahnya dengan pasrah.

* * *

Akutagawa baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang diberikannya hari ini. Sebenarnya ia ditugaskan untuk bersama Higuchi, namun wanita itu bersikeras untuk mengerjakan laporan misi mereka dan menyarankan Akutagawa untuk beristirahat pulang.

Tidak biasanya ia mengambil rute pulang melewati jalan ini. Mungkin karena misi yang diselesaikannya mengharuskannya melewati jalan inilah alasannya berjalan kembali melewati rute tersebut. Ia mendengar suara pistol ditembakkan dari dalam taman. Akutagawa tahu betul taman itu jarang didatangi oleh penduduk Yokohama karena daerah ini sangat berdekatan dengan teritori _Port Mafia_.

Ia tahu betul kegiatan _Port Mafia_ yang berhubungan dengan membereskan masalah dilakukan pada malam hari, jadi perasaan ingin memeriksanya membuat kedua kakinya melangkah ke dekat taman. Akutagawa mempertajam pendengarannya dan ia dapat mendengar suara pedang saling berlawanan dengan pistol yang meletup berkali-kali. Tangisan anak kecil dapat terdengar jika ia memperkencang indera pendengarannya, hanya saja Akutagawa tidak mendengarnya.

Sudah merupakan kemampuan dasar anggota _Port Mafia_ untuk memasuki medan pertarungan dengan tanpa suara dan aura, Akutagawa tidak menemui kesulitan memasuki taman yang sepertinya telah menjadi tempat pertarungan seseorang. Belum sampai di tujuan, yang ia temui justru empat anak kecil yang menangis sembari mengangkut temannya yang terluka.

Akutagawa tidak bertanya apa-apa pada mereka dan anak-anak tersebut terlihat ketakutan dengan kemunculan orang asing di depan mereka.

(Mereka habis bertemu dengan orang jahat, temannya pun tertembak dan tidak sadarkan diri saat ini, wajar saja jika mereka kaget melihat seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam panjang bak vampir, kan?)

Mereka ingin sekali segera kabur sejauh mungkin, hanya saja salah satu anak—yang tadi menjelaskan kronologi kejadian pada Kyouka—mendekati Akutagawa. Untunglah anak itu tidak menyentuh jubah Akutagawa, karena Rashoumon akan siap untuk menyerang siapapun yang terlihat membahayakan pemiliknya.

"Tolong… Selamatkan kakak yang di sana!" Entah sudah air mata yang keberapa kali yang mengalir di pipinya. "Dia diserang orang jahat!".

Akutagawa memang terkenal akan sifatnya yang tanpa ampun membunuh siapapun yang ada di depannya jika dirasa perlu. Namun saat itu ia dapat melihat sedikit dari dirinya yang dulu dalam anak itu. Kengerian yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata saat teman yang dikenalnya dibunuh (atau dalam kasus ini hampir mati).

Tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Akutagawa, anak itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendahului teman-temannya, kemudian yang lain pun mengikutinya. Setelah sudah melangkah agak jauh darinya, Akutagawa pun berjalan maju ke sana.

"...Aku bukan orang baik."

* * *

Yang ia temukan di dalam taman itu adalah dua pria yang pingsan dengan pedang patah di masing-masing tangan mereka. Tidak jauh dari mereka Akutagawa juga dapat melihat satu pria yang tergeletak di tanah dengan pistol yang terbelah dua. Ia berjalan maju kala mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dengan terlalu kencang.

(Akutagawa tidak suka mendengar suara orang sok yang merasa akan menang dalam pertarungan dengan cara berteriak kencang)

Saat sudah benar-benar sampai di tujuan, ia tidak menyangka yang ia temui justru gadis yang dulu sempat menjadi bawahannya. Izumi Kyouka terbaring di tanah dengan goresan darah di sekitar lengan dan kakinya. Gadis itu tidak terlihat akan bangun dan menyerang orang tersebut.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih diam, ya?"

Ada pria di depan Kyouka (dan dialah yang mengeluarkan suara teriakan barusan). Ia memegang tiga buah kartu yang sepertinya akan dilemparkan pada Kyouka lantaran si gadis tidak memberikan tanggapan pada ucapan omong kosongnya.

Dan saat Akutagawa melihat kembali Kyouka, gadis itu justru malah menutup matanya. Seakan pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. _Sepertinya dulu._

Rashoumon menerjang pria tersebut dengan menggigit kakinya. Ia berteriak kesakitan dengan darah yang mengucur keluar dari kaki yang barusan digigit sang monster kegelapan itu. Akutagawa terbatuk-batuk, memberi sinyal akan kedatangannya yang menginterupsi pertarungan keduanya.

"Kau—! Anjing dari _Port Mafia_ , Akutagawa Ryuunosuke!"

"Kau mempermudahku untuk tidak memperkenalkan diri. Yah, lebih baik begini." Akutagawa melangkah maju menuju Kyouka. Sebuah kartu melayang menuju dirinya, hanya saja tameng milik Rashoumon telah datang lebih dulu ke pemiliknya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini!"

Akutagawa mengabaikan ucapan pria itu. Rashoumon memberinya pukulan telak di wajah sehingga pria itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Kyouka yang masih terbaring. Mata gadis rambut ungu itu masih tertutup, tapi Akutagawa yakin sekali ia tidak pingsan (apalagi tertidur) sama sekali.

"Untuk apa kau memejamkan mata?" Akutagawa memandanginya dengan pandangan merendah. "Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu setelah keluar dari _Port Mafia_ dengan mati di tangan orang-orang lemah itu?"

Kyouka tidak memberi jawaban langsung atas rentetan pertanyaan Akutagawa. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya mengabur namun itu tidak membuatnya lupa dengan pemilik suara di dekatnya itu. Suara yang selalu memberinya perintah dulu, suara yang kadang sering menghantuinya.

"Aku… Melalukan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh detektif di agensi itu." Sekarang ia dapat dengan jelas melihat Akutagawa. Biasanya Kyouka merasakan rasa ngeri yang luar biasa berada di dekat anjing _Port Mafia_ itu, namun anehnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa sekarang. "Melindungi orang."

"Aku tidak paham nilai dibalik itu." Rashoumon memasuki jubah pemiliknya lagi. Sekali lagi Akutagawa terbatuk-batuk dengan menutup mulutnya. "Kau jadi terseret masalah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tenaga Kyouka sudah habis digunakan untuk melawan orang-orang itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang. "Untuk apa kau… Ke sini?"

Akutagawa membalikkan tubuhnya. " _Port Mafia_ dan agensi kelas tiga itu sedang dalam masa gencatan senjata, meski tanpa disadari oleh kedua belah pihak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini."

Jika Kyouka adalah gadis polos biasa yang tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Akutagawa, mungkin ia hanya akan mengiyakan dan membiarkan kesadarannya menghilang (dan berdoa semoga Akutagawa tidak berbalik menyerang ataupun membawanya ke _Port Mafia_ lagi dan menjadikannya sandera atau bahkan pengkhianat yang ingin dieksekusi), hanya saja ia tidak membiarkan alasan tidak masuk akal itu terus berlanjut.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan sampai saat ini." Kyouka mencoba melepaskan kartu yang menancap pada kakinya. Rupanya masih ada bagian yang belum sempat dilepasnya. "Kau… Dulu menganggapku tidak ada nilainya saat tidak bisa membunuh, tapi saat kita bertemu lagi di Port Mafia, kau justru bilang…" _senang padaku?_

Masih segar di dalam benak Kyouka saat pertarungannya dengan Akutagawa di dalam _Port Mafia_. Pemuda itu menceritakan kisah tentang orang yang memiliki mata dan nasib yang sama dengan Kyouka, dan di akhir cerita ia justru mengatakan hal yang membuat Kyouka tidak mengerti.

 _Aku bangga padamu_

"Kau bangga padaku saat kemampuan menyerangku kulakukan saat melawan kau dan asistenmu itu?" Kyouka semakin sulit untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Darahnya memang terasa berhenti, namun mati rasa di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Kyouka tidak merasa nyaman. "Kau menganggapku tak bernilai jika tak bertarung dan menggunakan _Demon Snow_ , kan? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang—" _menolongku?_

Pandangan Kyouka menjadi gelap. Ia tidak lagi berucap. Lubuk hatinya terdalam menginginkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan istirahat.

* * *

"—chan… Kyouka-chan… Kyouka-chan!" Kyouka membuka matanya lagi. Ia menemukan Atsushi berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangannya memegang tangan Kyouka erat. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

"…At….." Kyouka berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya namun tenggorokannya begitu sulit untuk berucap.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyouka-chan?" Wajah Atsushi terlihat sangat panik, napasnya memburu. Dalam kondisi ini justru yang terlihat seperti habis diserang adalah dia sendiri. "Kau.. Terluka parah. Aku harus membawamu ke Yosano-sensei!"

Sekali lagi Kyouka berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tadi ada anak-anak… Mereka diserang.. Kemudian aku menolongnya."

"Jadi kau melawan orang yang menyerang mereka?!" Atsushi semakin cemas. Barangkali ia berpikir mungkin Kyouka tidak sengaja telah melenyapkan seseorang. "Tapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun di sini."

Kyouka menengok ke samping untuk melihat daerah sekitar. Rasa keras yang ia tiduri memberinya gambaran bahwa ia tertidur di bangku taman. Tepat di atas perutnya terdapat ponselnya yang agak retak. Dan seperti kata Atsushi, tidak ada seorang pun di sini.

"Kau yang meletakkanku di bangku ini?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Atsushi terlihat bingung. "Justru saat aku datang ke sini kau sudah tertidur di bangku."

Mencoba mengingat hal-hal sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri, Kyouka mengingat sekumpulan orang jahat yang ia serang dan anak-anak yang kabur, kemudian ia hampir mati dan—

"A—" Kyouka membatalkan ucapannya. "Mungkin ada yang menolongku."

"Dan membawa pergi orang-orang jahat itu? Hebat sekali." Atsushi menimpali. Ia membalikkan badannya sembali berjongkok. "Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke agensi."

Kyouka tidak menolak tawaran tersebut dan menaiki punggung Atsushi. Sepanjang perjalanan Atsushi bercerita tentang antrian yang tidak masuk akal memenuhi toko _crepe_ itu sehingga ia tidak jadi membelinya. Dibandingkan dengan keadaan sebelumnya, Kyouka sudah bisa memberi tanggapan meski hanya sebuah anggukan.

Ia sudah tahu mengapa ia tertidur di bangku dan orang-orang jahat itu menghilang. Akutagawa. Orang itu pasti yang membawa mereka pergi. Kyouka tidak begitu yakin karena ingatannya masih tidak jelas. Ia juga yakin ia kehilangan kesadaran sebelum mengetahui kejadian selanjutnya. Saat pandangannya gelap dan pendengarannya hampir tidak bisa menangkap suara lagi, ia dapat mendengar ucapan seseorang dari kejauhan.

 _Kau... Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sepertiku_

Akutagawa memang orang jahat. Ia telah membunuh orang yang jumlahnya tak terkirakan di mata Kyouka. Orang itu sudah berkali-kali hampir membunuh Atsushi, namun ia juga beberapa kali menyelamatkan kota ini.

Mungkin itu bagian dari imajinasinya yang menginginkan Akutagawa berucap demikian, mungkin pula itu memang ucapan Akutagawa yang sebenarnya. Kyouka tidak tahu mana yang benar, namun ia pernah dengar ucapan Atsushi dulu saat ia baru saja dilantik menjadi detektif di agensi.

 _Orang dapat berubah. Aku berubah. Kau berubah. Jika ada sebuah dorongan, orang yang bahkan terlihat tidak mungkin berubah pun dapat berubah._

Jadi Kyouka memilih untuk mempercayai yang kedua.

(Jika ia memberi tahu Atsushi tentang kedatangan Akutagawa, ia pasti tidak akan percaya dan mungkin pula bisa salah paham. Kyouka memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal itu darinya).

Untuk Akutagawa.

Untuknya juga.

 **End**

* * *

Rencana: Ngelanjutin wip fic beast au

Kenyataan: Bikin fic agak-seperti _-character-study_ Aku & Kyouka

Setelah nonton DA jadi makin suka sama dua karakter ini. Dendam boleh, tapi profesional. Itu feel yang didapet kalo udah baca manga terus nonton DA. I am so proud with those beans.

Terserah mau diliat dari sisi apa karena saya neutral-setuju sama yang ini...

(Adegan geleud yang anti-klimaks merupakan kelemahan tak tertandingi)

-i put my own bias like athy in there and i am not sorry


End file.
